Hero
The Hero is "destined for greatness" according to a few folks in the Aethereal Braves and other Guilds who have met them at different points in the Hero's journey. The Hero has an uncanny balance of the two kinds of Aether in their body, allowing them to run headlong into areas which have been affected by surges of Body or Mind Aether without suffering ill effects. The Hero has also been dubbed an official Guardian of Lichon by the Enigmatic Spirit in the Aether Flow. Their connection with Lichon is deeper than that claimed by most other people. Story Chapter I ----- Nali Port Adventures The Hero's story "began" when they rode the Nali-Bound Ship, headed north for Nali Port. The Hero's memory is a bit hazy, so they don't really recall where the ship came from or why they were on it in the first place. Not that that matters. Once in Nali Port, the Hero was soon inducted into Valentía, where they encountered Igshar, Rose, and Shino. These three helped the Hero prepare for their first mission, which involved a reconnaissance mission in the Naliwood to the north. In the Naliwood, the Hero encountered the lovable pirate, Wynn, and helped the young woman Evelynn overcome dangerously high levels of Body Aether. Once this mission proved successful, the Hero repeated their feats of bravery by helping Cheshire Cat and White Rabbit in Lotus Forest before heading to Besaid to assist Tidus and Wakka with similar problems. With some nice experience under their belt, the Hero was assigned to a more difficult mission in Deep Jungle. They were charged with finding the Brown-Cloaked Man. Spirit Tales The Hero found themselves waist deep in the Deep Jungle, trying to find this illusive Brown-Cloaked Man. However, instead, they happened across a loincloth-cloaked man named Tarzan. After exchanging grunts and gil with the man, they headed off once more to search the thickets. Finally, they encountered him at the entrance to a sparkling Waterfall Cavern. The Brown-Cloaked Man stumbled out of the jungle and approached the Hero. After a much too close confrontation, the Hero was told that the man could feel that Hero was destined for greatness. They introduced themselves as Lionel Kohsian and challenged the Hero to a skirmish. After thoroughly thrashing the touchy man, the Hero was given a badge from Lionel. Lionel continued to exposit about an Aethereal creature dwelling within the Cavern that would help the Hero find their way before running off into the jungle again. The hero scaled the slick walls of the Waterfall Cavern with minimal difficulty, and was surprised to find at the top of the cavern was a large and majestic looking tree. As they approached, a spirit appeared to them in the form of a large cat named Sabor. It too wished to test the mettle of our Hero. However, they were handily defeated by the skilled Warrior of Lichon. As the Hero approached the tree, they found a small puff of Aether. For the first time, the Hero was united with their Spirit. The Spirit, however, hinted that the Hero had come back for them. Ever oblivious, the Hero ventured off on their next quest. The Deserted Desert Norfein's Corruption Chapter II ----- The Jailbreak Above the Myst The Mana Cryst Welcome to Mysidia Chapter III ----- The Red Herring Pulse Exploration Slumming it up The Mako Cryst Chapter IV ----- Death of a Hero Investigating Valor Valorous The Magicite Cryst Joshua's Crimes Chapter V ----- An Uncertain Future... Personality The Hero can be sort of a doofus from time to time, often staring off into space without saying much. A person of few words, the Hero's Spirit often speaks for them on most occasions. The Hero also has a very peculiar penchant for dressing up in all sorts of different clothing, regardless whether or not it was intended for them to wear it. There was a time when they sported a pair of fake antlers on their head, because they claimed they "make me look really fast." The Hero is a class-A screw-up, very often failing to properly succeed in endeavors they undertake. The Hero, however, is never discouraged by this, as they are quite capable at devising new plans when the old plans fall through with minimal effort. The Hero is very proud of this skill. Appearance Abilities Weaponry Magick Spirit Other Skills